The Great Mighty Spiral/Smackdown
The Great Mighty Spiral is the nemesis of T.E.D.. He serves as the final boss and main antagonist of Toshiko Smackdown. He is fought at the end of the game's Arcade Mode. The battle takes place in two phases. The fight is the same for each character. Battle Strategies The fight takes place on the Toshiko Arena. The stage has no floating platforms; it is a single grounded platform with walls on either side, essentially forming a box. Phase One In the first phase, The Great Mighty Spiral hangs in the background of the stage. The Great Mighty Spiral is attached to the walls with his tentacles. The Great Mighty Spiral will attempt to attack the player with one of three attacks. His first attack is a laser that he fires at wherever the player is currently standing. The second attack is a homing missile that tracks the player; the missile can be destroyed safely by a ranged attack, but attacking it with a melee attack will damage the player. The third and most vital attack is a bomb that The Great Mighty Spiral drops onto the ground in the center of the stage. Left to its own devices, the bomb's timer will run down and explode, creating a large shockwave that must be jumped over. This is the rarest and most uncommon attack. This is where The Great Mighty Spiral can be damaged. When he finally drops a bomb, use the Right Trigger to pick it up, as you would an item. The bomb can be thrown at The Great Mighty Spiral, dealing damage. The Great Mighty Spiral can withstand several bombs, the exact number dependent on the difficulty mode: *Easy Mode (3) *Medium Mode (4) *Toshiko Mode (6) Upon taking the last hit, The Great Mighty Spiral will dettach from the wall and fall to his doom. Phase Two The Great Mighty Spiral isn't finished with you. He climbs back up to the stage and destroys the wall on the left. Now, rather than hang in the background, he now takes up the left side of the screen. The now-damaged Great Mighty Spiral is angry, and he has some new attacks in addition to his old ones. He still retains his laser attack and his homing missile attack. The Great Mighty Spiral now has two new attacks: a character summon and an energy orb summon. The orb attack creates three glowing white spheres that home in on the player. If the player gets trapped inside the sphere, they will be temporarily immobilized, upon which The Great Mighty Spiral will immediately fire a small laser at the player. The character summon is far more unique. The Great Mighty Spiral summons a shadowy version of the player character. The rival does not have to be defeated, but they do pose an extra challenge. The shadow rival can't perform a Smack Attack and doesn't even have a Smack Meter. They do actually release Toshiko Essence upon being killed. The Great Mighty Spiral has now improved his bomb attack. He now fires three bombs: one that lands directly in front of him, one that lands in the center of the stage, and one that lands next to the right wall. Two of the bombs will immediately explode on impact, creating shockwaves; it's random which two bombs do this. The third bomb, like before, can be picked up and thrown as an item. The Great Mighty Spiral has the same amount of hitpoints as the first phase, so use the list above for his hitpoints in this phase. Upon taking the final hit, The Great Mighty Spiral falls to his doom once more. This time, however, it's permanent. Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Bosses Category:Smackdown Characters Category:Toshiko Smackdown Bosses